Pasienku
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Kehidupan yang Kyuhyun anggap biasa saja, ternyata bisa berubah hanya karena seorang pasien/"Dia berbeda."/"J-jongwoon?"/Kyusung/Chap2 up!/DLDR/Mind to RnR, RnC? :D Gomawo
1. Chapter 1

**Pasienku**

**By : Kei Tsukiyomi**

**.**

A/n : Entah kenapa, ingin buat fict model gini.

Maaf kalau absurd banget. :Da

Cast :

semua yang ada di fict saya milik Tuhan YME

Pair :

Always Kyusung #sok inggris

Warning:

AU, OOC, absurd, typo, dll

.

^-^v

.

Pagi ini, diawali dikawasan rumah sakit terbesar di Seol.

Kalau kita mendengar kata 'rumah sakit', tentu yang umum ada dibenak kita dalah sunyi atau tidak boleh berisik bukan?

Ya, setiap rumah sakit juga memberlakukan peraturan itu demi kenyamanan sang pasien. Tapi peraturan itu sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk pasien yang satu ini.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk beristirahat hum?"

Seorang dokter muda tengah menghela nafas lelah di hadapan pasien yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Pasiennya ini sungguh sulit untuk disuruh beristirahat.

"Hehe...dokter, aku sudah istirahat kok, jadi untuk apa suntikan itu?" sang pasien mundur perlahan, bersiap untuk kabur.

"Kau harus istirahat. Karena kau sangat susah untuk disuruh tidur, jadi aku terpaksa menyuntikmu."

Horor, pasien itu menatap suntikan itu horor.

"Tapi tugasku banyak dok, mana sempat aku tidur. Lagipula aku tidak mengantuk," sungut pasien itu kekeh

"ciyus? Enelan? Miapah?" alamak, si dokter malah bergaya alay yang disambut bulu kuduk meremang oleh sang pasien.

'Horor nih dokter,' batinnya gemetar.

"Dokter Siwon-" hela nafas sebentar.

"-baiklah aku akan tidur." Pasien itu mendekati Siwon -sang dokter kece- dengan perlahan.

"Ya! Dongsaeng, kau harus istirahat! Kau mau sembuh tidak?" seorang namja cantik, berjalan mendekati Siwon yang sedari tadi ada di depan pintu. Wajahnya tersirat rasakhawatir pada sang pasien.

"Ne, Jaejoong hyung, aku akan istirahat."

Saat berjalan, sang pasien menoleh secara tiba-tiba, tepat kearah jendela. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang mendalam.

"Omo, apa yang terjadi disana?" jeritnya histeris, telunjuknya mengarah pada jendela itu. Siwon dan Jaejoong pun menoleh bersamaan. Tanpa di duga, sang pasienpun kabur saat 2 orang itu lengah.

'Yes!' innernya girang.

"Ya! Kim Joong Woon, jangan lari lagi!"

Sang pasien yang bernama Kim Joong Woon itu menoleh dan tersenyum menang kearah mereka, tak lupa ia membawa tiang infusnya saat berlari. Aksi kejar-kejaran pun dimulai kembali.

See? Sudah dibilang kan, sunyi tidak berlaku untuk pasien yang satu ini.

Sementara itu di ruangan lain.

.

Seorang dokter tengah memeriksa pasiennya. Raut wajahnya penuh wibawa, ia menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, besok ia sudah boleh pulang." Hela nafas lega meluncur begitu saja dari keluarga pasien.

"Syukurlah, terimakasih banyak dokter Yunho, anda sangat membantu." Sang dokter tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sudah tugas saya. Nah Kibum ssi, setelah ini kau harus banyak istirahat agar kakimu cepat sembuh." Kibum tersenyum "baik dokter."

"kalau begitu saya permisi," pamit Yunho seraya keluar kamar tersebut.

Kyuhyun-dongsaeng Kibum- memperhatikan raut wajah hyungnya.

"Kenapa hyung terlihat muram, bukankah senang bisa sembuh?" Kibum menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, ia menghela nafas singkat.

"Aku memang senang bisa sembuh, tapi aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Siapa? Dokter Siwon?" tebaknya asal, Kibum mendeathglarenya cepat.

"Bukan! Ada seorang pasien yang membuatku tertarik sekali, dia tak seperti pasien pada umumnya." Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Kibum.

"Siapa hyung?"

"Namanya Kim Jong Woon, ia sangat menarik. Biasanya pasien itu banyak istirahat dan terlihat lesu, tapi dia tidak seperti itu. Dengan lincahnya ia berlari dari kejaran dokter, lucu sekali." Kibum terkekeh mengingatnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aneh sekali pasien itu."

"Pertama melihatnya pun aku berfikir seperti itu, tapi setelah hari-hari berikutnya aku menjadi tertarik dengannya. Kalau melihatnya kau juga pasti tertarik oleh jerat pesonanya," ucap Kibum yakin. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola mata tidak tertarik.

"Aku mau keluar, tolong bereskan barang-barangku ya!" dengan satu kedipan, Kibum langsung berlari keluar kamar.

"Aish, dasar malas!"

.

Yunho tengah memperhatikan data pasien sambil terus berjalan. Tak memperhatikan ada seseorang yang berlari kearahnya.

Bruk!

Merekapun bertabrakan, dan membuat seseorang itu oleng dan hampir terjatuh, dengan sigap Yunho memeluk pinggangnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ja-Jaejoong ssi, kau tak apa-apa?" yunho mulai bersuara ketika mengenali orang yang menabraknya.

"I-iya, maaf telah menabrakmu," Jaejoong segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya pada Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?"

"Adikku, seperti biasa," jawabnya sendu, Yunho jadi sedih melihatnya.

"Dia kabur lagi? Aigo, dasar anak-anak," kekehnya untuk mencairkan suasana, Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya. Merekapun berbincang-bincang setelahnya.

Sementara itu

.

Jong Woon tengah celingak-celinguk mencari tempat persembunyian. Siwon masih terus mengejarnya. Aish, susah sekali untuk kabur dari dokter itu. Batinnya gemas. Melihat pintu yang tidak terkunci, langsung saja ia masuk dan menutup pintunya. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun-sang pemilik kamar- mengeryitkan dahi melihat seseorang dengan seenaknya masuk kekamar hyungnya.

"Kau siapa?"

.

To be Continued

.

Absurd? Memang. Mana humor Cuma di awal -_-

Maklum saja. Silahkan tuangkan pendapat anda tentang fict ini.

Terimakasih.

Next or delete?

Salam hangat

-Kei Tsukiyomi-

.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasienku

.

author's note: 

haiiiiii…. Lama tak bersua :D

adakah yang masih menunggu fict ini?

Cast : semua yang ada di fict ini milik Tuhan YME

Warning: AU, OOC akut, gaje, lebay, typo dll

Kim JoongWoon : 20 tahun

Kyuhyun : 17 tahun

Kibum : 19 tahun.

Siwon : 21 tahun

Happy read ne ^-^

^-^v

.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat orang asing masuk ke kamar Hyungnya.

Jongwoon yang sedari tadi membelakangi Kyuhyun sontak tersentak kaget, dengan segera ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit terpana oleh paras imut Jongwoon, yang tanpa sadar terus ia perhatikan sedari tadi.

"A-anu aku-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah panggilan menginterupsinya.

"Jongwoon kau dimana?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar panggilan itu, mengernyit heran melihat pasien didepannya ini yang bertampang panik.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekatinya perlahan.

"Jongwoon~" panggilan yang Jongwoon yakini berasal dari dokter Siwon itu kian mendekat. Membuatnya tambah panik.

"Kau-" belum sempat mengatakan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan yang ia akui cukup mungil. Ya, telapak tangan pasien didepannya ini.

Niatnya sih hanya ingin menutup mulut Kyuhyun, tetapi karena terlalu tergesa-gesa, Jongwoon malah tersandung tiang infusnya dan jatuh menimpa pemuda di depannya.

Bruk!

Mereka terjatuh diatas tempat tidur, yang jaraknya memang dekat dengan mereka.

Jongwoon meringis pelan karena kakinya terbentur ujung tempat tidur. Ringisan itu berubah seketika menjadi raut wajah kaget dan terpesona.

Kini, tepat didepan wajahnya, terlihat paras tampan pemuda yang ia tindih, dengan manic caramel yang mempesona. Ia terdiam karenanya.

Tak berbeda jauh dari sang pasien. Sang pemuda atau sebut saja Kyuhyun, juga terdiam ditempatnya. Terpesona oleh keindahan makhluk dihadapannya ini.

Satu kata untuk pasien ini : Mempesona!

"Jongwoon~" panggilan itu reflek membuat sang pasien menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Jongwoon~" panggilan itu kian mendekat, dan sepertinya sudah ada didepan pintu kamar itu.

Dengan sekali tarikan, Kyuhyun mendekap Jongwoon dan membaringkannya disampingnya. Tak lupa, ia juga segera menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

Ceklek.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan dokter Siwon yang mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Ia hanya mendapati seseorang yang tidur dibawah selimut itu.

'Kibum tengah tertidur ya?' pikirnya, lalu segera berlalu dari sana.

Sementara itu, Jongwoon mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu cepat saat ini, wajahnya juga merah padam. Bagaimana tidak merah? Saat ini, pemuda yang berstatus sebagai pemilik kamar ini masih mendekap tubuhnya erat. Cukup lama mereka seperti itu. Bahkan, sang dokter kece kita a.k.a Siwon sudah berlalu dari beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Merasa malu dan agak sesak karena terus dipeluk erat, Jongwoon memberanikan diri menepuk bahu sang pemuda. Sepertinya cara itu berhasil, melihat reaksi sang pemuda yang melonggarkan pelukannya saat ini.

"Maaf," ucapnya sedikit kikuk. Jongwoon mendudukkan dirinya ditempat tidur dan menunduk malu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Malah aku yang berterimakasih karena sudah ditolong olehmu. Gomawo."

Jongwoon membungkukan badannya sekilas dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih," ucap Jongwoon sebelum berlalu dari sana.

"Tunggu!" Jongwoon yang sudah didepan pintu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jongwoon, Kim Jongwoon-" ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis. "Sampai jumpa lagi ne."

Dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, masih terdiam kaku menatap punggung pasien tadi.

Demi apa, wajahnya menjadi panas dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia memegang dada kirinya, 'Tuhan~'

_**^-^**_v

Siwon terlihat tengah berjalan dengan sedikit terengah-engah, bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi dokter kece kita sudah lari-larian mengejar pasien 'tersayangnya', tapi tak kunjung tertangkap. Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya mengatur nafas, maniknya trtuju pada seseorang yang tak jauh di depannya. Ia memicingkan pandangannya sepicek mungkin untuk menajamkan penglihatannya.

Seorang namja dengan rambut hitam dan berkulit putih seputih kain yang abis dicuci dengan so klin(?) tengah berdiri 20 langkah dari Siwon.

'Bukannya itu Kibum ya?' ia dekati namja yang ia yakini sebagai Kibum itu-yang padahal memang jelas jelas itu Kibum-.

"Kibummie?" panggil Siwon saat sudah berdiri didepan Kibum .

"Eh? Dokter Siwon, ada apa?"

"Bukannya kau tengah tidur dikamar, tadi?" Siwon yang merasa penasaran, langsung bertanya to the point. Kibum tampak mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti.

"Hah? Tidak kok, daritadi aku disini. Memang kenapa?" Siwon tampak diam sesaat dan tampaklah 4 buah siku-siku didahinya. Ia mengerti sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Bummie." Kibum sedikit tersipu dengan panggilan yang diberikan Siwon.

Sementara itu ditempat yang tak jauh dari Siwon dan Kibum berada, sebut saja dibelakang dinding rumah sakit, tengah berdiri namja manis yang sembunyi dibaliknya. Matanya melirik was-was kearah Siwon.

'Alamak, kenapa dimana-mana aku ketemu Siwon hyung~' batinnya nelangsa. Onyxny membulat horror saat melihat benda ditangan Siwon. Apalagi kalau bukan suntikan. Namja yang merupakan Kim Jongwoon itu dengan perlahan-lahan mulai mengendap-endap kearah semak-semak di dekat Siwon, berusaha kabur dari Siwon.

Perlahan-lahan~

"Kim Jongwoon, aku tau kau disana, diam ditempat!" JongWoon dengan reflek berdiri kaku ditempatnya. Siwon menyeringai puas dan mulai mendekatinya, tentu saja dengan suntikan yang dipegangnya itu.

Siwon memegang pundak pasiennya dan mengacungkan senjata andalannya-suntikan- dengan senyum kemenangan.

Set!

Oh no,jangan lagi.

Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, Jongwoon berlari dari hadapan Siwon.

"Yak! Jangan lagi." Siwon langsung mengejar Jongwoon.

Ah, betapa indahnya pemandangan ini, membuat author ingin bernyanyi sebagai backsound aksi lovey dovey mereka.

Ehem, test-test… hana dul set.

_**Semakin ku kejar, semakin kau jauh**_

_**Tak pernah letih tuk dapatkanmu**_

_**Uwooo….**_

Ah, mari tinggalkan saja author yang lagi sarap itu.

Kita lihat Kibum sekarang. Kibum yang sedaritadi menyaksikan semua rentetan kejadian itu, hanya bisa sweetdrop akut.

'Membuat cemburu saja,' ia mendengus agak kesal, lalu tak lama ia tersenyum. Yah pemandangan menarik yang jarang terjadi.

Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan, tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kibum. "sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangku?" Tanya Kibum santai. Kyuhyun memutar bola mata bosan. Ia mengangguk. "Kutunggu PSP terbarunya besok!" tambah Kyuhyun sambil melewati Kibum.

Kibum mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kyu?" panggil Kibum, Kyuhyun berhenti lalu menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah tuh."

Pertanyaan berupa pernyataan itu, sukses membuat paras Kyuhyun makin memerah. Pasalnya, ia jadi teringat kembali wajah seorang bernama Jongwoon itu yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan terus-menerus.

"Tidak apa-apa kok hyung," setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun langsung berlalu pergi. Kibum mengernyit heran. Tak taukah kau Kibum, bahwa dongsaengmu itu sudah bertemu pasien yang pernah kau ceritakan padanya. Roda kehidupan sudah bergerak dan permainan sudah dimulai.

Keesokan harinya

Kyuhyun berangkat seperti biasanya kesekolahnya. Kibum tidak berangkat karena ia belum diijinkan karena belum sembuh total. Kyuhyun sekarang kelas 3 SMA ngomong-ngomong, dan Kibum kuliah.

Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah kampus yang bersebelahan dengan gedung SMAnya. Ia berniat memberitahu teman hyungnya bahwa hyungnya masih belum bisa masuk kuliah.

Tak jauh dari kelas yang Kyuhyun cari, terlihat teman-teman hyungnya. Ia mendekati mereka.

"Donghae hyung~"

Merasa dipanggil, donghae menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya.

"Wae Kyu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, hyungku masih belum bisa masuk kuliah hari ini, mungkin besok sudah masuk."

"Ne, tenang saja akan kusampaikan. Sampaikan salamku untuknya, semoga cepat sembuh ne." Donghae tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" Tanya seorang disebelah donghae.

"Ne, ada apa Sungmin-hyung?"

"Tolong kau berikan buku ini pada Yesung." Kyuhyun Nampak bingung, sedangkan Sungmin menepuk keningnya pelan. Ia lupa Kyuhyun tak mengenal nama yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"Maksudku, tolong berikan buku ini pada namja yang ada didepan mading itu," tunjuk Sungmin kearah madding.

"Aku harus segera keruang dosen, jadi aku tak sempat, sekalian kau kembali ke gedungmu ne, gomawo."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berpamitan pada teman hyungnya itu. Dengan santai ia mendekati namja yang tengah membelakanginya itu.

"Maaf, apa kau Yesung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada namja tersebut. Namja itu menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat parasnya.

"J-JongWoon?"

To be continued

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Makin kerenkah? Plak!

Jangan protes tentang kurang panjangnya fict ini, dariawal saya sudah katakan bahwa saya tak bisa mengetik panjang-panjang karena saya tak punya Lappy/kompu sendiri

Saya mau bertanya pada readers semua, saat ini saya sudah kelas XII, yang berarti sudah memasuki fase kesibukan menjelang UN. Saya tidak tau kapan akan melanjutkan fict ini, apakah mau di discontinuedkan saja? Jujur saat ini saja saya sangat sibuk dengan tugas-tugas, berhubung saya juga OSIS, bertambahlah tugas saya. Kalau dilanjutkan, mungkin akan lama. Bagaimana pendapat readers?

Saya SANGAT BERTERIMAKASIH pada chingu semua yang sudah cape2 meripiu fict saya. I love you…

Sekian.

Terakhir, ayo-ayo berikan pendapat kalian tentang fict ini? Seru kah? Kalau iya, bagian mananya?

Terimakasih

Salam hangat.

Mohon maaf lahir batin.


End file.
